User blog:Illsanona/Re-lighting the Order's Brazier
Disclaimer: Turns out none of this is possible. After more research on how much time passed between present day and when I last played in Burning Crusades; it is impossible for this character to be my original character's daughter. I like the story none-the-less as it is the first thing I have written in years, and getting back into it makes me pretty happy. I guess I need an entirely new story on why the guild is back in WoW. Heh.. She sighs as she finishes polishing the narrow cambrinth armband engraved with silver filigree. As she goes to put it back on the armor stand she pauses as she gets lost in thought… 781 times… I have polished this set 781 times, officially over 15 years… It has not been warn almost twice the amount of time than it ever was… Time, a funny thing that time is… During her thoughts she did not even realize that she put the armband on instead of on the rack. The slight energy that must have still been stored in the band began to enter her. As it did her thoughts changed to more of a vision. She is seeing a woman in the suit of armor. Freshly polished, gleaming in the evening fading sun. She is overlooking a brazier with an eight-pointed silver start forged into the side of it. The brazier looks familiar. The memory returns, this brazier '' always burned in the Lodge’s center hall. Welcoming each Order member’s return with a warm almost healing light. But this brazier is not afire; it is cold, dormant, depressed. '' The woman in the armor extends her arm to towards the brazier, wrist out as to expose an armband… but she is not wearing an armband. The woman pauses looking down at her wrist before turning towards Illsano na, but the fading evening sun has just enough light that catches on the armor in a way that it shines too brightly to see the woman’s face. Before the entire scene fades into a bright light she notices the woman is now reaching out to Illsanona, pointing to her. At that point she snaps out of it and notices the armband on her arm. The silver gleams with a magical power she has never seen in all 781 times she polished this armor, religiously, weekly, since her parents failed to return from that battle. She takes the armband off immediately and places it on the stand, but the memory of what she saw did not leave her mind. Even as she drifted off to sleep she dreamily asked questions to herself. Was it my mother? Why was I being pointed at? Why today did I put on the armband? What made it glow? …I wonder whe re the brazier is now… Once asleep she he felt that familiar warm feeling from the glow of the flames. She felt safe, complete, loved. But then a strange thing happened as new feelings started, she started to feel Empowered. Strong. Dedicated. These feelings were new to her. Although she has been independent, she never had the drive towards any particular goals. When she woke, she woke wide-eyed and full of direction. She knew what she wanted to do! She immediately tried reaching out to all of the old members of the Sacred Fire she could recall. She hoped the mail would reach them as she had very faded memories where each headed off to after the flames were distinguished. Through sheer luck she was able to contact a few. She was not able to convince them to come back, yet, but she did find the location of the old brazier. Once she retrieved the brazier, she set out to find a place to be an initial home base for the Order. She rented some space in Stormwind for now, and started setting up the new Lodge for everything the Order would need. She even moved into one of the spare rooms upstairs. She moved in all her personal effects, including the set of armor. Once the Lodge was ready, she placed the brazier in the main hall and lit it… well tried to light it. It wouldn’t light! She tried different kinds of kindling and ways to light it from matches to torches. Nothing worked!!! All of this drive seemed to have driver her into a brick wall. How is she supposed to light the brazier, to signify the re-lighting of the Sacred Fire? She started to feel defeated. She leaned against the wall, slowly sinking against it until she was sitting on the floor. Her needs pulled up to her chest, she rested her head on them. She wanted to cry, but she was too frustrated to do so. ''What was the point of all this? It was never going to work. I cannot even light a stupid fire, how am I supposed to start, grow, and run an entire Order? '' She felt more alone now than she did 15 years ago. The fading light peered through windows as the sun set. The sun was about down as a small sliver of light cascade through the window and grew across the floor towards her. She raised her head starting at the light. She watched as it grew longer as in the waning daylight, like it was reaching for something before it was too late. As the light crossed her feet to her knees, until it finally reflected off the clasp of her cloak. One of the few items she wore of her mother’s. As the light flashed, she remembered the vision. The flash of light across the armor and the missing cambrinth armband. It must be the armband! She jumped up and ran to her room, removing the cambrinth armband to from the stand and headed back to the brazier. As she approached the brazier, the filigree started to shine like it did when she was wearing it. She slips it onto her wrist, and she can feel the magic flow through her. Mimicking what she saw her vision do, she outstretched her arm towards the brazier and the fire was lit. She steps back and blinks. There was any fanfare, so showiness, nothing but a lit fire. It was actually kind of disheartening in how simplistic it was. But it was. It was lit. Now the real work begins. Category:Blog posts